No Fundo Do Meu Quintal
by Sukita
Summary: Draco matou sua amada e estava muito bem assim, obrigado. Mas depois de uma denúncia ele terá que ressucitá-la para poder fazer tudo da maneira certa. HUMOR NEGRO! COMPLETA!
1. No fundo do meu quintal

N/A: Essa fic é baseada na song I used to love her, mas não é necessário ler a song para entender a fic, mas a song serve como um prólogo para a fic.

Draco Malfoy era um cidadão comum que vivia sua vida pacata, luxuosa e pouco produtiva assim como muitos outros. Ele tinha uma série de casas que pertenciam a sua família, sendo que esta toda já se fora, era o último Malfoy. Gastava muito dinheiro em coisas inúteis somente por que precisava de uma distração, e as namoradas que tinha não se diferenciavam muito umas das outras em atributos físicos ou capacidade mental, exceto por uma.

Draco Malfoy vivera quase dois anos com uma de suas namoradas, uma totalmente diferente que em nada lembraria as anteriores. Ele costumava sair com loiras que tivessem um corpo perfeito, Cho tinha os cabelos negros e embora seu corpo não fosse feio, não estava bem à altura das antigas namoradas. Cho também era inteligente e Draco não temia se ela abrisse a boca perto de seus conhecidos -Draco não tinha amigos, e preferia assim. Mas além de tudo, Cho era sedutora e ativa, Draco não a podia controlar assim como fazia com as outras.

Tinham uma vida de casados, moravam juntos em uma casa que ele comprou por insistência dela. Tinha muitas casas, mas Cho não ficava muito bem em lugares grandes demais, queria uma casa menor que pudesse ser monitorada o tempo todo. Coisa que no início ele achou estúpido, depois interessante, até que por fim era um pesadelo.

Cho era incontrolavelmente louca pelas coisas arrumadas, e se assim não estivessem ela ficava impaciente e descontrolada enquanto não estivesse tudo na mais perfeita ordem que ela deixara. Mas o pior mesmo eram os dias em que ela decidia mudar as coisas de lugar, porque já tinha enjoado das posições anteriores. Geralmente levava uma semana ou mais até que tudo a agradasse, e se um vaso estivesse atrapalhando a visão dela de um canto da casa, isso era motivo para refazer boa parte do trabalho até que estivesse perfeito.

Apesar de tudo Draco gostava muito dela, parecia que ela tinha um ímã que o atraía, que o fazia sempre se reconciliar com ela, pedindo desculpas por ser bruto e insensível.

Porém nos últimos três meses as brigas eram constantes e as reconciliações nem tantoàs vezes ainda estavam numa briga quando partiam para uma outra nova. Tudo era motivo para briga: o ciúme, a falta de ciúmes, a atenção, a pouca atenção, a organização excessiva, o desmazelo... A vida quase conjugal que começara tão bem estava enfim ruindo.

E então num dia em que estava entediado, estressado com a vida e bastante agressivo Draco deixou de ser um cidadão comum e se tornou um bem-feitor para a humanidade, ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava ser. Ela entrara reclamando algo sobre os vizinhos da frente serem recém-casados e muito amorosos. Resmungou algumas coisas que ele não pôde entender e finalmente soltou a pergunta que queria fazer.

-Por que não nos casamos, Draco?

Ele foi tirado do torpor mental que estava para olhá-la surpresa. Se a pergunta tivesse sido feita quando eles viviam bem, ele até entenderia. Mas brigavam dia e noite sem parar e ela lhe falava de casamento?

-O quê?

-Por que não nos casamos? Nós somos um casal tão perfeito, temos uma química tão grande e o principal, nós nos amamos!

Ele ficou de boca aberta e sobrancelha levantada, lhe parecia que ela estava gozando de sua cara, mas a voz dela nunca fora tão firme. Ele teria sido seco ao respondê-la, mas ela estava tão calma que resolveu não começar outra briga, somente resmungou um "pois é..." e continuou sentado no sofá observando nada.

Como não poderia deixar de ser a falta de emoção dele a irritou, o que iniciou uma nova briga.

-Insensível! Arrogante! Seu, seu... seu imundo! Porcalhão! Desorganizado!

Ela continuou despejando mais outro tanto de adjetivos e ele simplesmente parecia simplesmente nem estar ouvindo, continuava do mesmo jeito parado de antes. Ela então começou a lhe dar alguns tapas na cabeça e nas costas, para ver se ele reagia.

Ele levantou calmamente e foi até a janela, ficando de costas para ela, muito pouco interessado em discutir mais uma vez.

-Cho, vá cuidar da sua vida. No dia que você for sã o suficiente para perceber que não importa se o banheiro é azul e o sabonete marrom e as cores não combinam, nesse dia talvez eu case com você.

Ela se inchou de raiva, levantou furiosa, mas ao dar o primeiro passo em direção a ele, Draco a advertiu.

-Cho, não seria legal se você viesse aqui me incomodar.

Ela deu mais dois passos e ele se virou e fechou a cortina, e se virou para ele, esperando que ela desse mais um passo. Ela deu.

Cho iria morrer estrangulada pelas mãos fortes de Draco, mas ele se cansou de fazer força e buscou uma faca na cozinha que terminou de fazer o serviço literalmente sujo.

Ele pôde ir livremente ao quintal e enterrá-la sem se preocupar com vizinhos, só tinha duas casas perto da sua, uma à frente, e outra um pouco mais afastada do seu lado direito, mas quem morava lá era somente um bando de adolescentes que saiam de noite e dormiam de dia.

Teve um pequeno problema no outro dia, tinha que se livrar das várias manchas de sangue. Pensou em limpar o carpete, mas desistiu, não era um elfo doméstico. Resolveu tirar tudo e tacar fogo.

Depois disso Draco voltou a ser feliz do jeito dele, cada noite saía com uma mulher diferente, ia a bares novos que Cho não queria ir e o impediu de ir também. Estava livre. Tinha aberto às portas para a sua redenção.

Galaxy Lackshame era uma mulher de 30 anos, viúva de um velho de 84 anos que morrera cinco dias depois de se casarem. Ele era rico, mas ela não se apoderou de toda a fortuna dele, cinco sobrinhos apareceram no testamento dividindo a bolada de dinheiro. Mais da metade do que recebera fora gasto descontroladamente, mas quando viu a ameaça da pobreza começou a ser mais cuidadosa. Não era muito esperta, sempre aprendeu a valorizar mais a beleza que a inteligência, e por isso hoje lutava desesperadamente por um novo casamento que a salvasse da miséria.

Ela saiu com vários caras, mas todos os que atendiam os requisitos que ela queria geralmente eram casados, juntados ou nunca pretendiam se casar. Ela estava num bar que abrira recentemente quando aquele loiro platinado de sorriso galante entrou. Sabia quem ele era, o ultimo da linhagem dos Malfoy, já ouvira falar bastante nele. Pensou em mandar um drinque para ele, mas antes que o fizesse ele sentou ao seu lado.

Obviamente que já checara a ficha dele, era juntado e o pior, era fiel. Mas se estava lhe cantando havia três hipóteses: estava finalmente afim de trair a companheira, tinha se separado dela ou estava pensando em abandoná-la. Galaxy estava cansada de ser só mais um caso -assim ficaria velha logo e não arranjaria seu marido rico, mas Draco tinha um charme encantador.

Ela fora até a casa dela, mas havia algo estranho. A mulher que supostamente tinha ido embora deixara todas i _absolutamente todas_ /i as suas coisas na casa, inclusive o gato de estimação de Draco odiava. Aquilo não fez muito sentido, mas o que ela pensou fez muito menos.

"Claro que não, Galaxy. Ele é um homem rico, bem apessoado e inteligente, não se livraria de uma mulher matando-a".

Bom, as evidencias mostravam o contrário.

O elevador parou no segundo andar e Galaxy se dirigiu ao Quartel dos Aurores. Ela estava nervosa, suas mãos tremiam e suava frio. Merlim, ela ia denunciar um Malfoy! Se ele a descobrisse teria que ficar pelo resto da vida sendo escoltada por Aurores ou criar uma nova identidade.

O lugar era claro, com duas janelas e boa ventilação. Muito limpo. Uma mulher sentada numa mesa olhou para ela.

-Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-la?

Galaxy respirou fundo.

-Bom, eu... eu... eu gostaria de ver um superior aqui.

-Sra...?

-Lackshame.

-Bom, Sra. Lackshame, eu sou uma Auror capacitada e creio que eu posso ajudá-la. Sente-se.

Ela se sentou assustada olhava para a porta para ver quem passava, para ter certeza se não seria um possível conhecido de Draco. A mulher a sua frente percebeu o nervosismo dela e levantou-se, com um movimento da varinha fechou a porta.

-Veio fazer algum tipo de denúncia?

Ela só acenou com a cabeça.

-Que tipo?

Ela resmungou algo que a mulher não entendeu.

-O quê?

-Assassinato.

A mulher, anotou em direção a uma porta e a convidou para entrar.

-A Sra. dará queixa, e nós averiguaremos. Fique segura, mantemos sigilo total.

Draco não estava enganado, fazia dois dias que três duplas de Aurores estavam se revezando para vigiá-lo. Espiou pela cortina semi-transparente e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Sim, eram os mesmos homens de ontem à tarde.

Ele andou até a cozinha e olhou para o quintal, olhando assim ninguém imaginaria que havia um corpo enterrado lá. Ainda mais agora sem Cho na casa pra cuidar do local, a grama estava alta e as poucas flores estavam murchando, o que dava um aspecto que ninguém pisava no lugar há muito tempo.

Mas eles sabiam, só queriam ter certeza. Alguém o denunciara, e ele sabia muito bem quem poderia ser. Galaxy era a única que entrara na casa depois que Cho morrera.

Ele lembrou da morte da amada e sorriu contente, era estranho, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir um louco prazer toda vez que se lembrava do que fizera. A cara de espanto dela ao começar a estrangulá-la, o alivio que teve quando a soltou e então o berro que deu quando viu a faca nas mãos dele.

Começou a rir e se apoiou na janela, seu riso só morreu porque percebeu que os Aurores mudaram de posição e agora observavam discretamente o quintal.

Tinha que fazer algo, e seria essa noite. Olhou o relógio, seis horas. Em breve estaria mais escuro e ele a tiraria de lá antes que eles resolvessem invadir sua casa com um mandato de busca.

Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto, conjurou duas malas. Uma para ele e outra para ela. O casal perfeito, com tanta química e que se amava sairia de férias. Ele não escolheu muito as roupas que levava para ambos, o que importava era parecer que tudo era de verdade. Pegou algumas jóias dela e colocou numa caixinha para levar também. Ficou indeciso se levava o gato imprestável que só dormia o dia inteiro, mas no final teve que se render, Cho nunca viajaria sem o maldito gato.

-Ok, vem cá... xanim, bichim... Droga, como ela chama a peste do gato?

Pegou um pouco de ração e balançou, indicando que colocaria comida para o bicho, e esse levantou na hora. Draco o pegou e o colocou na gaiola.

-Gato inútil...

Já estava bem escuro quando ele controlou a pá para que desenterrasse o corpo. Pensou em ir desilusionado para ele próprio fazer o que tinha que ser feito, mas achou arriscado. Quando o corpo já estava visível ele lançou um feitiço para desilusionar a moribunda, teria que a trazer para casa com o maior cuidado possível.

Quando pegou o corpo sem vida, fedorento e sujo ele olhou para a janela. Pelo visto não tinham percebido nada. Ótimo, muito bom. Carregou o corpo até o banheiro e a lavou, tacando fogo na roupa dela para que não tivesse uma prova contra ele. Lavou, desembaraçou, secou e penteou o cabelo negro dela, que outrora havia sido sedoso, mas agora era um monte de fios feios amontoados.

Aproximou o rosto do pescoço que beijara tantas vezes e sentiu o perfume dela. Um cheio podre lhe invadiu as narinas e ele engasgou.

-Credo, que murrinha...

Mas não havia tempo para dar banho nela até que voltasse a ter um cheiro decente, tacou muito perfume nela e vestiu um vestido qualquer que lhe cobrisse até os pés. A carregou até a porta da sala, sua varinha estava escondida dentro de sua manga, ele teria que ser muito discreto ao executar todos os feitiços. Abriu a porta.

-Ok, amor! Já estou colocando as malas no carro, docinho.

Colocou as malas e puxou fortemente o ar, sendo o mais discreto possível a fez levitar rente ao chão, como o vestido era longo não parecia que ela estava flutuando, e sim andando. Ele sorriu docemente e então foi até ela.

-Ora, deixe que faço isso!

Deu um beijo no cadáver, um gosto horrível de vermes o fez usar todas as suas forças para não vomitar, lembrou tardiamente que não escovara os dentes dela. Então a pegou no colo e a colocou não carro, confortavelmente.

-Então, vamos?

Assim que ligou o automóvel e teve certeza absoluta que não havia nenhum Auror por perto, ele saiu do carro e colocou para fora todo o seu jantar.


	2. Chocolate Vomitado

O balconista levantou a sobrancelha para Draco.

-A sua esposa?

-Sim, quero um quarto para mim e minha esposa!

-Não vejo nenhuma esposa, Sr.

Estava numa espelunca de quinta categoria, e agora se lamentava por isso. Era incrível como esses atendentes de merda não eram discretos! Se fosse num hotel cinco estrelas poderia pedir dezoito quartos para seus filhos que nem uma palavra seria dita contra ele.

-Ela está no carro!

O rapaz mal vestido olhou desconfiado, mas a resposta era satisfatória. Pegou uma chave velha e meio enferrujada e entregou a Draco.

Draco resmungou qualquer coisa e levou as malas para o quarto 201.

-Ah não...

O quarto tinha uma cama velha, forrada com o que parecia uma colha de retalhos. Havia um criado-mudo vagabundo do lado esquerdo da cama. Havia uma pequena janela numa parede lateral, que tinha o que parecia ser uma cortina suja e surrada cobrindo. No chão de tacos de madeira mostrava um lugar onde alguém arrastara os móveis várias vezes, devido ao quão arranhado o chão estava.

Colocou as malas no chão e antes de buscar Cho resolveu conferir o banheiro, só por precaução.

Uma pia azul com um espelho mínimo em cima, um chuveiro e um vaso sanitário. Cerâmica comum, muito estampada e de baixa qualidade. Não estava muito limpo, mas quebraria um galho se fosse para ficar pouco tempo ali dentro.

Desceu as escadas se irritando com o modo como essas rangiam quando ele pisava nos degraus, mas tentou ficar calmo, tinha muito que pensar para perder as estribeiras por uma escada de hotel.

O corpo morto estava na cadeira ao lado do motorista, com os olhos fechados e o pescoço pendido para o lado do motorista. Para quem visse de fora pareceria que a mulher estava dormindo.

Abriu a porta e novamente aquele cheiro horrível lhe deixou enjoado. Como se não bastasse o cheiro de carne podre, o perfume que encharcara nela estava misturado deixando aquele pequeno automóvel fechado um lugar irrespirável. Prendeu a respiração e ajeitou o vestido dela, cobrindo bem as partes do corpo dela, que já mostravam estar um pouco diferentes do normal. Pegou-a no colo, empurrou com o pé e fechou a porta do carro. O mais rápido que pôde a levou para o quarto.

É impossível ficar assim...

Tirou a camisa e a calça, morrendo de raiva. Agarrou o corpo e o arrastou até o banheiro, teria que dar banho nela de novo, não dava para ficar respirando aquela inhaca.

-Vê se pode... Eu não tomo um banho decente desde ontem à tarde e essa vadia morta já tomou dois banhos desde então!

Esfregou a bucha com força pelo corpo dela, para ver se a podridão diminuía. Quando terminou de a secar e vestir o cheiro estava suportável. Colocou uma camisola nela e a largou na cama, numa posição como se estivesse dormindo.

Já ia tomar banho quando reparou que ela não dormia de barriga para cima. Deu um passo em direção a ela para consertar.

-Que se dane, Draco. Ninguém aqui sabe disso!

Voltou para o banheiro e ligou a água do chuveiro, mas saiu e consertou o corpo, deixando na posição certa. Antes que voltasse para ducha sentou-se ao lado dela. Estava cansado e triste.

A morte que tanto tinha apreciado agora era um estorvo, e isso não era legal. Tinha que dar um jeito logo de se livrar dela de uma vez por todas, mas de um modo que ninguém pudesse suspeitar dele. E para que isso acontecesse só tinha um jeito: várias pessoas teriam que vê-la "morrer".

Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Enquanto deixava a água cair no seu corpo tentava imaginar como ela morreria. Cairia de um prédio alto? Seria atropelada? Engasgaria com uma ervilha do sanduíche? O certo era que muita gente tinha que o fato.

Saiu do banho, trocou de roupa e se deitou ao lado dela, já não exalava nenhum cheiro ruim. Fitou o rosto oriental dela. Algumas mechas de cabelo tinham caído sobre seu rosto, ela estava com uma expressão calma, e ali mesmo, tão de perto, parecia que ela só estava dormindo.

Ele se assustou quando ela abriu os olhos, pensou em gritar e sair correndo, mas ela lhe tomou a mão e sussurrou calma.

-Não tem problema, Draco. Está tudo bem.

Ele sentiu o toque suave da mão dela e de repente não precisou entender a situação só a queria por perto, a puxou e lhe beijou com vontade. Ela separou o beijou com um rosto grave.

-Por que não nos casamos, Draco? Por quê?

Ele quis dizer algo, mas ela ficava gritando alto, não lhe deixava falar! Ele a pegou pelo braço e a tacou da janela, ela gritou.

Ele gritou.

Acordou suado e ofegando, ao seu lado, para sua felicidade, ela continuava morta.

-Maldita, vadia, cadela...

Passou a mão pela cabeça, estava pingando de suor. Sua respiração ofegante lhe mostrava o quanto o sonho tinha sido perturbador. Estranho, ele gostava tanto da sensação de matá-la.

Ficou de pé, não queria voltar a dormir com ela ali, do seu lado. Pegou o lençol e estendeu no chão, era desconfortável, mas melhor que dormir abraçadinho com a defunta.

Deitou no chão, mas não foi por causa da falta de conforto que não conseguiu dormir. Tinha uma coisa que martelava na sua cabeça. Espiou em cima na cama, o corpo imóvel estava lá, deitando calmamente, repousando.

Um sorriso maldoso lhe passou pelos lábios.

Por que tinha que simular uma morte quando podia fazer isso acontecer de verdade? Por que ter todo o trabalho de fazer os outros pensarem que ela estava viva para então morrer se ela podia morrer de verdade i _mais uma vez_ /i ?

-Draco, Draco, Draco... Você é in-crí-vel!

Nem precisaria pensar muito em como matá-la, ela era tão precipitada e tão louca que acabaria se matando sozinha, de qualquer forma. Só iria coordenar para que isso acontecesse na frente de muita gente.

Lembrou do pensamento que tivera na noite em que passara com Galaxy. Tinha se sentido como alguém numa rigorosa dieta que comera um suculento chocolate, e apesar de ser errado nada lhe tirava o prazer do doce. Naquela noite concluíra que o seu chocolate ele só poderia comer uma vez, porque não se matava alguém duas vezes, mas... ele iria vomitar o chocolate, para então comê-lo novamente.

-Argh, que nojo.

Bom, a comparação era nojenta, mas a idéia era sensacional.

Olhou para Cho estirada na cama, abriu a mala dela e tirou o vestido mais bonito que encontrou. Ela iria querer estar arrumada quando acordasse.

A campainha tocou.

Ela abriu os olhos com custo e olhou para o relógio, duas da madrugada. Levantou irritada e colocou um robe.

A campainha tocou de novo.

Calçou as pantufas de cogumelo e desceu as escadas, tinha dois homens lá fora. Abriu a porta irritada.

-Vocês não têm relógio!

-Desculpe, Sra. Lackshame, mas nós dois somos Aurores, queremos confirmar o caso Malfoy.

Ela ajeitou o cabelo e mandou os dois entrarem. Um deles tinha o cabelo castanho e olhos verdes o outro era ruivo dos olhos castanhos. Abriu um pouco o robe para que seu colo ficasse amostra.

-Em que posso ser útil?

-Eu sou Harry Potter e este é Ronald Weasley, nós queríamos que a Sra. confirmasse que Draco Malfoy matou Cho Chang.

Ela sentou no sofá vermelho com as pernas cruzadas, tendo o cuidado de deixar suas pernas bem à vista.

-Não posso fazer isso. Dei uma queixa que Draco Malfoy i poderia /i ter matado a companheira. Não tenho provas.

-Mas o que foi que fez com que a Sra. pensasse isso?

-Você, por favor. Sra. está no céu.

Ela deu um riso que nenhum dois dos respondeu. Meio sem graça ela voltou a falar.

-Draco disse que ele tinha se livrado dela, porque ela estava o irritando muito e nunca o deixaria por vontade própria. Só que absolutamente todas as coisas dela continuavam lá: roupas, jóias... até o gato que Draco detestava. Quando você parte de um lugar, você leva suas coisas.

Harry sorriu discreto para Rony, os dois pareciam ter ganhado o presente antes do natal.

-Mas não havia nada mais que fizesse você pensar que ela foi assassinada?

-Tirando a situação estranha e o modo como ele sempre ria quando falava dela, de como ela se foi... não. Mas eu quero saber, por que esse interrogatório agora?

-Bom, Malfoy foi visto saindo de casa acompanhado de Chang. Ela não falou nada, não fez movimentos bruscos, nem sequer parecia normal, mas era ela.

-Sinto muito, mas não posso afirmar nada.

Os dois se levantaram, mas ela se adiantou.

-Vocês não gostariam de tomar uma xícara de café?

Ele pagou o hotel e entrou no carro. Ela estava maquiada e perfumada, seu cabelo estava arrumado e um batom vermelho estava em seus lábios. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de roxo e ela usava várias jóias. Cho estava sorrindo.

-Ora, ora, meu amor. Em breve você vai estar acordada novamente... Breve, breve.

Depois de algumas horas dirigindo encontrou uma mercearia pequena, comprou os poucos ingrediente que precisava para fazer uma poção que faria as células dela reviverem.

A poção em si era usada comumente na medicina bruxa, servia para manter forte os órgãos de pessoas que tinham sofrido mordidas graves de animais mágicos ou para não deixar que evaporasse a pele de alguém que foi atingido pelo feitiço corrosivo. O que era ilegal ali era somente o feitiço de magia negra que ele executaria. A combinação da poção dentro do corpo dela com o feitiço animador que a traria de volta.

Estava tão contente como nos primeiros dias em que tinha se livrado dela. Aquilo era tão emocionante! Iria matar Cho de novo! Era mais do que podia imaginar ou querer. Ria descontrolado e toda hora se pegava cantando uma musiquinha besta.

-Eu tinha uma amiguinha que se chamava Cho Chang. Um dia, fiquei muito puto e matei a Cho Chang...

Parou o carro numa rodovia deserta e começou a preparar a poção, a todo momento olhava para os lados, para ter certeza de que não fora localizado. Apesar de toda a calma que estava sentindo não se esquecera que havia Aurores atrás dele. Mas era tudo uma questão de tempo, talvez amanhã a noite já estivesse com o nome limpo e com a alma em paz novamente.

-Pois é, tanta gente diz que viver é difícil... No seu caso, Cho, morrer também é.

Assim que a poção ficou pronta ele fez todo o líquido passar pela garganta dela, assim que ela bebeu tudo ele retocou o batom e se posicionou à frente dela.

-Hora de acordar, querida. Corporato!

Uma nuvem negra foi a envolvendo da cabeça aos pés. O corpo dela ficou transparente e pode ver os ossos do braço dela, e via toda a poção circulando pelas veias já não tão mortas. Ela tossiu.

-Vamos, vamos. Abra os olhos, amor.

Então o corpo dela voltou a ter a cor pálida de sempre, ele prendeu sua respiração quando ela inspirou o ar. Ele começou a suar frio, mas então ela abriu os olhos. Ele sorriu.

-Bem vinda volta, Cho. Aproveite a breve estadia.


	3. Melodia Para Os Ouvidos

Moody escondeu um sorriso que Harry e Rony não escondiam.

-Não há uma prova concreta, Weasley.

-De fora da casa pode ver que a terra foi remexida ontem –argumentou Harry.

-O que não prova que tinha um corpo enterrado ali.

-Mas serve como base para o argumento –concluiu Rony.

Eles tinham um problema ali, Draco Malfoy poderia processar o Ministério por um monte de coisas se não houvesse nada de irregular. Claro que haviaóbvio. O que Moody temia era que Malfoy desse um jeito de se livrar da acusação e processasse o Ministério. Se isso acontecesse, Moody teria problema para o resto de sua pobre vida.

-Isso não vai acontecer, Alastor –disse Remo Lupin entrando na sala- Não se o Ministério for mais rápido que ele.

Moody ainda pensou por um segundo ou dois, então levantou a cabeça e sorriu para os garotos.

-Quero a cabeça dele até amanhã à noite na minha mesa. Caso contrário podem deixar isso de lado.

Ela se escorou no carro para não cair. Os pés já estavam desacostumados a ficarem firmes. Draco se adiantou e a segurou, cheio de amor pra dar.

-Estou tão feliz que você está bem, que você está aqui, Cho.

Ela tossiu e olhou para si. Estava num salto agulha enorme que não lhe dava firmeza nos pés. Usava um vestido seu muito bonito, mas suas unhas estavam todas borradas do que parecia um ridículo esmalte roxo, sem contar que seu pescoço estava atolado de jóias pesadas e que não combinavam entre si. Sentia o batom em sua boca e tinha até medo de pensar que Draco a maquiara, devia estar horrível.

-Você está feliz por eu i_ estar bem_ /i !

Draco a tocou visivelmente preocupado.

-Você sente alguma dor? Está tonta?

-Tonta, Draco, eu sempre fui. SÓ ASSIM EU TERIA IDO VIVER COM VOCÊ!

-Ora, docinho, não fale assim com o seu chuchuzinho...

Cho estava espumando de raiva, respirava pesado e se tivesse um pouco mais de força no braço saltaria em cima dele e o esmurraria.

-Você parece brava comigo, amor.

Ela riu amarga. Como ele podia ser tão cara de pau?

-Ah pareço? Me desculpe, não foi a intenção, aliás, a única coisa que você fez foi me matar. –fez um muxoxo com a mão- Coisa boba...

-Também acho.

Ela o chutou entre as pernas com toda a pouca força que conseguiu reunir. Draco caiu no chão morrendo de dor.

-TAMBÉM ACHA? OH QUE LEGAL! SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ME MATAR É COISA BOBA, TALVEZ VOCÊ DEVE TER ME RESSUCITADO PARA ME MATAR DE NOVO!

Ele controlou-se um pouco e ainda achou forças para rir.

-Bom, na verdade é, mas... Eu tenho mais motivos que pura diversão.

Ela o olhou horrorizada e sem perceber colocou a mão direita no peito, onde ele lhe dera 37 facadas.

-Diga que você está brincando, meu querido. Você me reviveu porque sentiu minha falta...

Ele se levantou do chão e procurou a chave do carro no bolso.

-Olha, Cho. Eu até senti um pouquinho de saudades em alguns dias, mas é a vida. Você sabe, né, o que está feito está feito, e se os outros te culpam tem que ser refeito.

-O quê?

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela, sendo um cavalheiro.

-Vamos, Mademosseile?

Ela ficou para sem reação, ele estava brincando, não estava?

-Draco...

-Vamos?

-Você... você... i _não vai me matar de novo /i _.

-Ah tá, ok, ok, Cho. Como você quiser. Agora, vamos?

Ela estava sem varinha, estava indefesa. Além da varinha ele tinha o carro, mas não iria atropelá-la ali, ele parecia ter planos. Teria que dançar conforme o ritmo até que conseguisse tirar a varinha do bolso dele. Sorriu falsamente calma e entrou no carro.

-Você está brincando comigo, Draco. Como eu sempre caio nas suas brincadeiras?

Ele sorriu para ela e fechou a porta, indo pegar a direção do carro.

Tinha que agir como sempre agiria, senão ele desconfiaria da quietude dela.

-Foi você que passou esse esmalte nas minhas unhas?

-Foi sim, meu amor. Gostou?

-Está um lixo, para estar tão ruim tinha que ser feito por você.

-Ah aposto que você ia preferir ver esse lixo a ver o estado que as suas unhas estavam. Hi hi hi.

Ela olhou hesitante para as mãos, tinha até medo de imaginar. Terra entre as unhas, unhas rachadas, mal lixadas, sujas e com a cutícula enorme. Era um pesadelo. Até concordou com ele, aquele esmalte horroroso e mal passado deveria estar muito melhor que a situação normal.

-Você tem um espelho? Quero ver o estrago que você fez no meu rosto.

-Tem um no porta-luvas.

Ela gritou.

-PÁRA ESSE CARRO! PÁRA-ESSE-CARRO!

Ele assustou e pisou fundo no freio.

-O que foi agora, mulher?

Ela começou a o bater. E quando voltou a falar pronunciou tudo baixinho, carregada de ódio.

-Draco Malfoy, você vai achar um bar de estrada i imediatamente /i .

Ele suspirou fundo, ela mal acordara e já começava a reclamar.

-Por quê?

-Por quê? POR QUÊ? OLHA O DESASTRE QUE VOCÊ FEZ NO MEU ROSTO! EU PAREÇO UMA CAIPIRA!

Realmente parecia, o blush em seu rosto eram duas rodelas vermelhas, a sombra era um borrão preto e agora ela sabia o que estava lhe incomodando os olhos, o lápis que ele usara devia ser a coisa mais vagabunda ou ele era mesmo um troglodita, porque tinha farelos de ponta de lápis creon pelos seus olhos.

-VOCÊ PODIA TER ME CEGADO, SABIA?

Ele escorou o braço no volante e a cabeça no braço.

-Antes tivesse... Eu teria coloca a culpa nas minhocas que comeram o seu rosto e como você não ia ver nada não ia fazer esse escândalo todo.

Ela bufou de raiva.

-Tira esse carro daqui agora e me ache um bar que tenha um espelho no banheiro.

Ele fez um muxoxo com a mão e religou o carro. Por que ela não acordara muda? Ou desmemoriada? Era incrível, em vez dela desfrutar o pouco tempo que tinha e ser muito legal com ele, Cho preferia discutir, discutir e discutir.

Já estavam rodando há quase quarenta minutos. Quase quarenta minutos de pura melodia para os ouvidos. Era incrível como ela não cansava nem perdia a voz. Era só blá, blá, blá... nhe, nhe, nhe... ê mulher dos infernos! Reclamava do tempo, do carro, do perfume que passara nela, mas tudo sempre terminava com "se você não tivesse me matado, nada estaria assim".

-Ah, Cho, quem precisa de rádio quando tem você por perto? Você é pura música pra mim.

-Está me gozando? Você está rindo de mim? Draco Malfoy você é a pior coisa que já me aconteceu! Ouviu bem? A pior coisa!

Ele riu, apesar dela estar lhe irritando, achava tudo aquilo engraçadíssimo. Ela falava, falava e falava, mas daqui a algumas horas ela se calaria de novo. Para sempre. Estava se tornando um sádico, estava adorando a desgraça alheia.

-Ai, Cho, você é o máximo!

Mas ela não pôde recomeçar a ladainha, finalmente tinham encontrado o barzinho.

-Ali, minha querida, olha o seu banheiro com espelho!

Ela fez um 'hunf' e saiu do carro pisando duro. Ele ainda achou senso de humor para provocá-la.

-Olha que legal, Cho, você já consegue andar que nem gente.

Ela pegou uma lata de cerveja no chão e tacou na cabeça dele, mas isso não alterou o seu bom-humor.

Ela entrou no banheiro e no desespero que estava nem reparou no chão sujo e molhado do local que molhava a barra do seu vestido. Abriu bastante a torneira e pegou um pedaço de papel higiênico para tentar tirar aquela porcaria do rosto.

É muito desgraçado, vagabundo. Dois anos junto a ele e é isso que eu mereço!

Um barulho de descarga denunciou que havia mais alguém ali. Uma senhora que parecia ter uns 90 anos saiu de dentro da cabine sanitária. Ela sorriu quando viu Cho.

-Olá.

É, hei.

-Você quer um pedaço de algodão e um tônico de limpeza? Só com água e papel você vai borrar ainda mais...

Cho suspirou aliviada e se virou gentil para a idosa.

-Ah se a senhora puder me arranjar eu juro que vou lhe agradecer muito!

A velha saiu do banheiro e voltou em menos de um minuto.

-Aqui está.

-Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo.

Ela suspirou aliviada quando viu o rosto limpo. É certo que quase morreu de depressão ao ver o antigo rosto sedoso transformado num monte carne em decomposição.

-A srta. quer um creme ou talvez um feitiço hidratante?

Cho já ia agradecer a gentileza quando viu a varinha na mão da mulher. A senhora falava e gesticulava muito com a mão onde estava segurando a varinha. Os olhos da ex-cadáver seguiam a varinha como um ladrão segue o ouro.

-Eu...

-Pois não?

-Eu quero a sua varinha.

A velha nem pode estranhar a pergunta. Cho deu uma rasteira que fez a mulher cair e ao bater a cabeça no chão, a anciã desmaiou. Cho conferiu se ela estava viva e bem, estava. Ótimo, tudo que queria era a varinha sem ter problema. Agora restava ver se ela iria enfrentar Draco.

Mas ela não precisou ser drástica, ao sair do banheiro viu a vassoura da velha escorada junto à porta. Era uma vassoura velha e ultrapassada, mas se ela fosse discreta seria o suficiente.

Ele só achou que tinha algo estranho quando depois de uma hora ela ainda não tinha saído de lá. Durante esse tempo ficou no balcão tomando uma cerveja amanteigada e conversando com o dono, ele a velha esposa dele moravam ali no meio do nada, o velho estava feliz porque muito raro passavam bruxos por ali, geralmente só trouxas paravam no boteco.

-Ah não, já é demais! Vou lá ter que ir lá buscá-la.

Ele se assustou quando viu a velha caída no chão, mas pelo menos não tinha nenhum sangue escorrendo, ela devia estar bem. Deixou alguns galeões em cima do corpo da velha e voltou correndo para o carro, não precisava ser muito esperto para entender que Cho fugira e ele estava muito, _ i muito encrencado /i ._

-Eu te criei, Cho. E quando eu te pegar, vou te destruir. Você tá acabada!

Não muito longe dali a vassoura dela acabava de quebrar e Cho se estatelava no chão.


	4. Unase Ao Cacau!

Era meio-dia.

Dois Aurores se encontraram no segundo andar do Ministério. Um estava bem animado enquanto o outro parecia desapontado. Os dois entraram no Quartel dos Aurores.

-Esqueça, Rony. Draco e Cho foram vistos num boteco de estrada, inclusive Cho agrediu fisicamente e ainda roubou a varinha da esposa do dono do bar.

Rony deu um murro de leve no ombro de Harry.

-Eu já sei desse caso, mas é aí que você se engana! No início dessa manhã houve um indício de magia negra numa das rodovias que vão para o Norte, alguns Aurores foram conferir e havia resquício de uma poção revitalizante.

Harry olhou pasmo para o amigo.

-Você não acha...

-Que ele a matou e agora como está encrencado, trouxe a mulher de volta. Só que ela não parece estar colaborando com ele.

Harry já ia falar algo quando uma porta se abriu e Moody apareceu, atrás dele havia vários Aurores.

-Vamos lá, garotos. Temos muita sujeira para limpar.

Ele finalmente estava furioso. Evitava falar qualquer coisa, pois poderia explodir de raiva e matá-la ali, no meio do nada e sem ninguém por perto.

Cho tinha os pés e as mãos amarrados, além da boca tampada. Ele já estava cansado das gritarias fúteis dela.

Ele já estava quase se desesperando por tê-la deixado escapar quando a encontrou andando na estrada, para sua sorte a vassoura que ela estava tinha quebrado. Ele pensou em bater nela, espancá-la bastante, mas não tinha tempo a perder com ela. Sabia que o dono do bar o denunciaria e assim que a velha acordasse também abriria a boca sobre Cho. Que beleza.

Ele entrou nas mediações de Londres. Já tinha decidido, ela iria morrer atropelada no centro da cidade, mas primeiro tinha que contratar alguém para fazer o serviço. Ele pensou na nova morte que ela teria em breve e não pôde conter o sorriso de satisfação. Cho iria se atirar à morte.

Já tinha pensado em tudo enquanto dirigia. Ele sairia com ela na rua com um pretexto de fazer alguma coisa qualquer, então ela começaria a discutir e os dois brigariam no meio da rua, aos olhos de todos. Ele iria a soltar e tinha certeza absoluta que a primeira coisa que ela ia fazer era atravessar a rua, e quando isso acontecesse... PIMBA!

Mas mesmo que não fosse esse o primeiro ato dela, já tinha pensado em tudo. Iria contratar quatro homens diferentes, pagaria um preço bom para cada um, isso não era questão de economizar. Cada homem ficaria posicionado numa esquina do quarteirão, ela teria que atravessar a rua, não tinha forças suficientes para aparatar, e nem poderia fazer isso numa rua muito movimentada.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa e ele olhou para trás. Ela olhava chocada para o gato. Ele tirou uma mão do volante e arrancou o pano da boca dela.

-Que é?

-Fifi! Ela está magérrima, você não tem dado comida para ela?

-Não.

Cho estava penalizada demais para discutir com ele.

-Ah não, Draco. Por favor, Draquinho... pare esse carro e compre um pedaço de carne bem grande pra ela. E uma garrafa de água mineral. Por favor.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e bufou irritado. Geralmente nem daria atenção, mas ela estava tão chocada com o gato e fazia uma cara de piedade tão grande que ele não pôde resistir. Já que ele teria que parar o carro e descer em breve faria esse ultimo agrado para a amada.

-Daqui a pouco eu faço isso.

Ela continuou a olhar solidária para o bicho fraco preso na gaiola. Draco odiava o bicho, mas agora toda vez que visse o gatinho ele se lembraria da cara de piedade de Cho, o que lhe faria ficar com pena do animal. Como não ia agüentar ter que cuidar do ser insuportável resolveu que o deixaria num canil assim que se livrasse da insuportável dona dele.

Deu uma olhada em volta, era um bairro meio barra pesada, se ia sair do carro tinha que o deixar esse em segurança, tudo que não precisava era ser roubado ou Cho estuprada. Saiu do carro e desilusionou o carro, colocando mais algumas proteções em volta.

Entrou num pub caindo aos pedaços e sentou-se no balcão. Várias pessoas o encararam, muitos machões o olharam por cima, deixando bem claro que não o queriam ali.

Draco não quis pedir uma bebida, com certeza o copo estaria sujo. Em vez de enrolar ele se levantou e olhou bar, falando alto em seguida.

-Tem quatro homens bom de serviço nessa porcaria de lugar?

Alguns se levantaram deixando suas mulheres na mesa, ele observou cada um e escolheu quatro.

-Vocês vêm comigo.

Muito ao contrário de ser quatro paredões humanos com dois metros de altura cada, eram todos pequenos, magros e com a aparência bem comum. Ele estaria ferrado se algum transeunte reconhecesse o motorista do carro que atropelaria Cho.

-Vocês têm coragem de fazer um serviço sujo?

Nenhum deles vacilou. Draco foi falando o plano e combinando com cada um. Já era quase uma da tarde e tudo tinha que acontecer o mais breve possível.

-Vocês têm carro?

Todos tinham, um problema a menos. Podia ser o quanto antes. Já tinha combinado onde ele e Cho estariam e onde deveria se posicionar cada um deles. Fez o pagamento adiantado, mas garantiu que se um deles não aparecesse, eles estavam muito encrencados. Mas nem se preocupou, todos eles pareciam fazer o trabalho com gosto.

-Certo. Faltam quinze minutos para uma hora, meia hora antes das três eu quero todo mundo no lugar.

Saiu do lugar imundo e procurou uma mercearia, precisava achar um pedaço de carne e uma garrafinha de água para o gato. i _Fifi /i !_ Só por Cho mesmo. Aproveitou e comprou uns biscoitos para a querida, não queria que ela morresse com fome. Voltou para o carro e jogou as compras em cima dela.

-Tome.

-Você não vai me soltar?

-Deveria?

-Como você espere que eu pegue as coisas com a mão e coma?

É, fazia sentido. Resolveu dar a comida para o gato ele mesmo e depois alimentá-la.

-Você só me arranja problema, Cho.

-Eu i _te_ /i arranjo problema? Ora, que eu saiba foi você que me matou e que me acordou de novo.

-Ok, como quiser.

Perdeu muito tempo com isso e por isso teve que se adiantar com tudo. Foi direto para o centro. Tinha agora que fazer tudo com muito cuidado para que ela não o atrapalhasse no ultimo segundo.

Quando parou perto do lugar combinado ele a soltou e saiu do carro com ela. Para garantir que ela não correria saiu andando de braço dado com ela.

A rua estava movimentada, o que significava muitas testemunhas oculares. Tinha que começar agora um assunto qualquer que a irritasse.

-Quem vê a gente andando assim, hein? Nem imagina o monte de coisas que qual a gente já passou...

-Aham, pois é. Descaso, desamor, traição, assassinato... A gente é um casal nota 10, Draco. Não existe nenhum outro como nós.

-Então você me traiu?

-Quer os nomes? Datas? Locais?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Por mim tanto fazé passado mesmo.

Como nos velhos tempos a falta de atenção dele a irritou.

-Você me dá nojo, Draco.

Ele riu.

É mesmo? Você parecia gostar bastante.

-CRETINO!

Todos os que passavam por perto olharam, ele ficou aliviado por estar tudo acontecendo no lugar certo.

Harry corria por entre a multidão tentando achá-los, sabia que eles estavam por ali, havia um objeto de magia negra no carro de Draco que estava os denunciando. Moody previra que Draco poderia tentar forjar uma nova morte para ela na frente de testemunhas para se livrar da encrenca. Não era muito ético conservar um ex-cadáver vivo, mas não podia deixá-la morrer desse jeito novamente.

-SAFADO! MIMADO! VOCÊ É O ÚLTIMO MALFOY E QUANDO VOCÊ SE FOR A TERRA VAI AGRADECER POR SE LIVRAR DE UMA ESCÓRIA COMO A SUA!

Ele fez um esforço para parecer irritado com a cena, senão ela veria que tinha algo errado ali.

-Cho, amor, escândalo na rua não!

Ela se soltou do braço dele e o empurrou.

É SÓ COM O QUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTA, NÃO? COM A SUA IMAGEM!

Ele deu de ombros.

-Bemé.

Rony sentiu um soco na boca do estômago quando achou o carro sem ninguém. Achar os dois no centro movimentado de Londres seria como procurar uma agulha no palheiro.

Draco pegou a mão de Cho e a puxou levemente.

-Vamos, querida. Nós temos um compromisso agora.

Ela soltou da mão dele e saiu correndo para atravessar a rua.

PIMBA!

O corpo foi arremessado longe.

A rua todo parou, inclusive os carros. O motorista que a atropelou ainda parou o carro, mas ao ver a multidão que se juntava ele foi embora correndo, ninguém lembrou de anotar a placa.

O sangue espesso que recentemente voltara a correr nas veias de Cho agora escorria todo pelo chão, ela ainda respirava quando ele olhou para ela, mas alguém entrou na frente do campo de visão dele para averiguar o estado dela, mas quando a pessoa saiu ela já estava morta.

Morta, finalmente.

Algumas pessoas olharam para ele, esperando ver uma expressão de desespero em seu rosto. Todos se espantaram quando ele começou a rir.

Os Aurores perceberam que havia algo estranho quando começaram a ouvir as buzinas inquietas. Acharam a rua com dezenas de pessoas observando alguma coisa. Era tarde demais. Quando Harry, Rony e Mooy conseguiram chegar ao centro de tudo, Draco ria às gargalhadas e dançava na rua, dando alguns saltinhos no ar.

-PIMBA, CHO! VOCÊ FOI PREMIADA, GANHOU NA LOTERIA! O SEU PRÊMIO? O CÉU! –se controlou falsamente e olhou para as pessoas em volta- Atenção senhores passageirosúltima chamada para o vôo com destino ao céu, ao decolar prendam o cinto de segurança, em caso de acidente máscaras de despressurização aparecerão. O CÉU, CHO! SÓ SENDO UMA SANTA PARA ME AGUENTAR! DUAS VEZES AINDA POR CIMA!

Draco ria e ria. Nunca a morte de Cho fora tão engraçada, bela ou sublime. Pronto, comera o chocolate duas vezes, contrariara todas as regras! Era praticamente um deus, ou melhor i _era_ /i um deus! Estava tão animado e fora de controle que ao olhar para ela via chocolate derretido em vez de sangue a redor dela.

Alguns Aurores tentaram segurar Draco, mas ele se soltou e saiu correndo descontrolado, ele entrou numa rua em que o trafego continuava normalmente e então...

PIMBA!

O corpo foi arremessado longe.

Ele estava caído no chão e respirava com dificuldade, mas estava sorrindo. Olhava o seu próprio sangue estirado no chão e via chocolate escorrendo por todos os lugares. Sentia até o cheiro agradável do doce. Dois a zero, Cho. Ainda morta ela o conquistava e o chamava. Ele deu seu último suspiro com um sorriso no rosto. Coitada de Fifi, ficara sozinha no mundo.

**FIM**


End file.
